FullMoon
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Desgraciadamente casi no sabia nada de Teito, pero le había quedado claro la relación que él y Mikage mantenían. Una relación que con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a envidiar.


Teito entro por la puerta de su cuarto lo más silencioso de lo que fue capaz. Miró a la cama de Hakuren, iluminada a penas por la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana. Vio en la almohada del rubio, justo al lado de su cabeza, a Mikage acurrucado y sonrió.

Se cambio sin hacer ruido, y cuando estuvo en el lecho, apareció Mikage trepando por el. Lo ayudó a subir, acariciándole la cabeza cuando lo colocó a su lado. Se echó y Mikage se acercó a su mejilla haciéndose un ovillo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando la respiración de Teito demostró que estaba dormido, Hakuren abrió los ojos. Observó la figura de Teito bajo las sabanas y sonrió. A pesar de saber que lo que había ido a hacer era practicar con el báculo, se había quedado preocupado. Se incorporó y salió de la cama. Fue hasta la de su compañero y se arrodilló junto a ella. Apoyó los antebrazos en las sabanas y su cabeza entre ellas. Volvió su vista al de los ojos verdes. Dormía con una expresión tranquila y relajada. El pobre chico estaba agotado, se había pasado. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? Se preguntaba el rubio. ¿Quién se la daba?

En ese momento Mikage abrió los ojos y al ver a Hakuren fue saltando hasta él. Este sonrió tristemente. Parecía que Mikage había oído sus pensamientos y le estaba respondiendo. Sin embargo él ya lo sabia, o por lo menos lo imaginaba. Desgraciadamente casi no sabia nada de Teito, pero le había quedado claro la relación que él y Mikage mantenían. Una relación que con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a envidiar.

Acaricio la cabeza de Mikage y este cerro los ojos, disfrutando la caricia.

- No sabes la suerte que tienes...- murmuró el rubio.

Mikage lo miró sorprendido. Restregó su cabeza por la palma de la mano de Hakuren, a modo de consuelo. Sonrió con tristeza y volvió su vista a Teito. Separó su mano de Mikage, acercándose un poco más al rostro del castaño. Posó su mano en el cabello del chico, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. Trago saliva, oprimiéndosele el pecho. Suspiró. Podría quedarse toda la noche observándole. Algo en su interior se ablandaba con solo verle.

Quería protegerle. Llegar a conocer su corazón al máximo y protegerle de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Sonrió. Aunque el otro no se dejaría. Siempre quería hacerlo todo solo... Intuía que en eso también tenía que ver Mikage.

La pequeña criatura llamó su atención acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó con tristeza. Necesitaba saberlo para comprender mejor a Teito. Pero la criatura rosa solo lo miro sin comprender.

Hakuren suspiró con los ojos posados sobre el castaño. Sabia que había sido esclavo del ejercito, así que estaría entrenado. La infantil y estúpida idea de besarlo mientras dormía no era posible... Ademas con Mikage de testigo...

Le sabía mal. Pero a veces le odiaba por haber muerto, por haberse subido encima de su cabeza haciendo que Teito tuviera que perseguirlo... Por culpa de los celos, a veces hasta le culpaba de que tuvieran que compartir habitación.

Subió los pies a la cama, aun quedaba espacio para recostarase él también. Se puso de lado, dejándole la almohada a Mikage, y él quedando a algunos centímetros del cuello de Teito.

Todo su cuerpo sentía el calor del castaño a su lado. Aumentando sus ganas de acercarse más a él. Pero no podía... No debía...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Teito abrió los ojos vio tras la redonda figura de Mikage que Hakuren no estaba en la cama. Era normal que el otro se despertara antes, pero siempre lo esperaba... ¿Dónde estaba?

Oyó un gruñido a si lado. Bajó la mirada confundido y encontró a Hakuren en su cama, sujetando con una mano apenas su camisa de dormir. Tras esto se quedo todavía más sorprendido. Con cuidado soltó la mano de su ropa y con la manta que lo había cubierto, envolvió a Hakuren. Tuvo que hacer un poco de equilibrismo, pero consiguió pasar sin despertarle y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando acabó, decidió que era hora de despertar al otro y le sacudió suavemente.

- Buenos días.- dijo Hakuren bostezando mientras se incorporaba.- Puedes ir bajando a desayunar si quieres, no hace falta que me esperes... Seguro que Mikage tiene hambre...

Teito lo miró extrañado, Hakuren ya sabia que Mikage no necesita a comer. Pero a parte de eso, estaba raro.

- Oye... ¿Estas bien?

El otro le miro un segundo y se dio la vuelta para cambiarse.

- Sí, claro.

Teito se acercó a él, poniéndose en frente del otro. Incosnciéntemente se puso de puntillas para quedar a la altura de sus ojos morados.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Qué si!- no apartó la vista, pero ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.- No seas pesado...- siguió vistiéndose.

- Vale...- se encaminó hacia la puerta y al ir a abriría se detuvo.- Hakuren... Sabes que si algo te preocupa, me lo puedes contar... Me lo puedes contar todo...

El menor no vio la sonrisa triste en el rostro de su amigo.

- Lo se.- Teito salió con Mikage en el hombro y cerró la puerta.- Ojala pudiera contártelo todo...

FIN


End file.
